warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BlueClan
BlueClan is a very calm Clan located near the sea. All the cats enjoy fish and are a relatively peaceful Clan. They fight mainly with the Warm Clans (OrangeClan, YellowClan, and RedClan), but have been known to fight with the others when it suited to their needs. BlueClan cats all have startling blue eyes the colour of sapphire and a blue-grey streak somewhere on their pelt (some small, some large). This Clan is owned by Cottonfur. Ask to join on the talkpage or ask Cotton on chat. Extra Information: Motto: True to the Mark Best Known For: Purity Enemy(ies): RedClan, YellowClan, and OrangeClan Allegiances: Leader: Bluestar: Fierce grey she-cat with bright blue eyes and blue-grey tipped ears and a blue-grey 'scratch' across her face. (Cotton) Deputy: Lightflower: Gentle white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes and a blue-grey tipped tail. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Coming soon. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Coming soon. Warriors: Birchflight: Brown tom with blue eyes and blue-grey paws. Mates with Rainfall. (Cotton) Swirlface: Small silver and black tabby she-cat with swirling stipes, a blue-gray ear, and bright blue eyes. (Luna) Rosewing: Cream tom with white paws, a white underbelly, a blue-gray wing marking on his left shoulder, and blue eyes. (Luna) Greyfur- a grey tabby tom with bule eyes. (Meadow) Sweetheart- a beautiful grey tabby she-cat with deep clear blue eyes. (Meadow) Apprentices: Coming soon. Queens: Rainfall: Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes and a blue-grey underbelly. Mates with Birchflight. (Cotton) Rainfall's Kits: Expecting. Elders: Coming soon. Deceased Cats: Coming soon. Roleplay: Archives Bluestar watched her son, Darkwater. He had grown into such a strong, handsome tom and she was very proud of him. Until the rest of the Clan, he was completely black with no other markings on his pelt. He didn't have blue eyes, either. Instead, he had the most interesting eyes of the whole Clan. The cats of BlueClan had blue-grey markings on their pelts and blue eyes, but Darkwater had blue-grey eyes that made him appear as though he could read your thoughts. All the female cats in the Clan were all over him and were shocked when she did not give him the deputy position. Darkwater was unconcerned, he was ambitious, but not stupid. He knew that he would eventually be leader one way or another and he often boasted that he was rather well suited for it, especially in front of his mother. Darkwater, turned as though feeling Bluestar's gaze and locked eyes with her. The two stared for long while, then Darkwater smirked and turned to face a she-cat that was wanting his attention. A sudden gust of wind caused Bluestar to shudder, she felt a storm blowing in. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:08, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- As Barkface and Lifegiver entered BlueClan territory they did not know what to expect form them. Though they weren't ally's they wheren't ememy's either. Barkface knew why he was there, he was there to arrange a marriage between the leader's son and his sister. Even though he hated the though of all his littermates going off to diffrent clans, this was the only way to make sure GreenClan outlived RedClan. He heard his clans medicine cat draw a deep breath before entering BlueClan's camp. He had brought her along mostly becuase of his mother, but he was thankful to have her along, it would be much eaiser to get a talk with Bluestar if he had a medicine cat along with him. Then both he and Lifegiver entered the camp. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:19, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater was the first of the BlueClan cats to spot the intruders. He frowned, knitting his black eyebrows in tight confusion. Racing over to the approching cats, Bluestar, too, rose from the place she was standing and padded over to the cats that she instantly recognized as GreenClan. It wasn't exactly their appearace so much as their smell, she could always tell a dark cat from a light cat and these were dark cats, but they weren't of BlueClan and they had come too far to be of MidnightClan, PurpleClan never ventured into their home unless it was absolutely necessary, and FateClan cats were blind, so she just assumed that they were GreenClan. Her son, Darkwater, was bristling with tension, but a single look shot in his direction told him to back off a little and let her handle the new cats. "What brings GreenClan to BlueClan?" Bluestar asked, purplexed, voice calm yet firm. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:36, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- "My sister" Barkface repiled, he looked around at the other cats in the camp. "Would it be possible that i talk to you and your oldest son in privite?" He asked this bule eyed leader. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:40, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar's eyes went up in surprise. She knew where this was going or at least she thought she did. She nodded slowly and Darkwater followed her lead. "Please, follow me." She said softly and padded to her den, which was a rather large hole in a great rock that protected the camp. It wasn't exactly a cave, but it was dark (give or take some light leaking in a few cracks) and cold. Bluestar turned to the pair of cats and nodded for them to say what they were in her home for. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:44, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- "as I assume you have heard, My oldest sister has married." He said hoping she would take the hint on what he and his mother wanted. "And my mother has decided that the second eldest, Starsong, is ready to marry." And said looking over his shoulder to see Darkwater in the camp. "My mother would like for Starsong to marry your eldest son, and form an alliance between our clans." This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:47, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- "My son. Darkwater...here?" Bluestar asked. She loved her son and after her mate had died, her sole companion that she could feel a connection to. "Yes, he will marry Starsong." She said without a second thought. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed the protection that an alliance with GreenClan could give her and her Clan. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:50, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Barkface nodded. "We should arrange a meeting for them then, I think at the next half moon would do very nicely." The half moon was only a few days away. and by then he hoped he could talk Starsong into this marriage. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:53, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- "As soon as possible would be nice." Bluestar muttered. She knew without a doubt that Darkwater would not like this. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:56, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Very well" He said before turning to leave. "At the border" He said as he exited the camp leaving this weak leader to deal with her son. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:57, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar nodded and fetched her son. "Darkwater, you will be marrying Starsong of GreenClan." She said without hesitation. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:59, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Sweetheart, who had been close to Darkwater when she heard this news was shocked. She always thought she and Darkwater would be mates one day. "what!?" She almsot screamed. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:10, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater rolled his eyes at Sweetheart, he knew they wouldn't be together, but he never really thought about an arranged marriage before, either. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:13, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- "When!?" she practilly cried. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:16, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar frowned at Sweetheart. "As soon as possible." She snarled at the stupid she-cat. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:17, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Sweetheart then scampered away, waiting until the time was right to make her move. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:18, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Swirlface watched Sweetheart scamper off. Should I go talk to her? she thought, watching the she-cat for a moment. 01:43, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater paced around the camp, his mother said that they would be going to the border the next day, but he couldn't wait to talk to Rosedapple again, not Starsong. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:46, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Starsong walked into her future camp. It wasn't much in her openion, but then again it was her mother's who mattered. Rosedapple looked like she was having the time of her life. Just wait till it's her turn, Starsong thought. 02:47, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater perked up when he spotted the two she-cats "Welcome to BlueClan camp." He said huskily. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:49, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Hello" Starsong said politely. While Rosedapple said sweetly. "Hello!" This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 02:51, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater's lips twitched up into a smile. His mother, Bluestar padded over and smiled at the she-cats. "Welcome, what did your mother say? We hadn't expected you so fast." My name is Death and the end is here. 02:52, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "that we were to stay here until the marriage, then I am to leave." Rosedapple said while looking at Darkwater. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 02:53, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater felt a stab in his chest, like the wind was being blown out of him. She would be leaving. Bluestar nodded. "When should the wedding take place? Say...tomorrow night?" She asked. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:55, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "My mother said at the next full moon." Rosedapple said while her sister looked off. "But until then we will stay here." 02:57, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar smiled. "Perfect. You are very welcome here until then." My name is Death and the end is here. 02:58, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Great!" Rosedapple said before bouncing around the camp exploring it. Starsong just stood there quietly, not really knowing what to do. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 19:35, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Feel free to explore, Starsong." Bluestat said brighty and padded back to her den. Darkwater, ignoring the ever silent Starsong, walked over to Rosedapple. "So, you like camp?" He asked. My name is Death and the end is here. 19:38, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "It's diffrent," she said, "What does the rest of the territory look like?" she asked brightly. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 19:42, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I could take you if you want!" Darkwater offered and trotted over to the camp exit. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:49, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:CMP Category:Cotton and Meadow's Crazy Plots Category:ColourClan Category:RainbowClan